Aisling
by CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY LOVE
Summary: Years after the untimely death of Amy and Ian, Dan and Natalie find an abandoned, sweet little girl with darkness under her pretty face. Who is she, and is she the cause of the apocalyptic happenings? And why does she bear certain resemblances to certain people who died years ago? Note: This is the sequel to Sweet Dreams, and I strongly suggest you read that first.
1. Chapter 1: The lost and found

Sweet dreams: the sequel

**Authors note: Okay, so this is the fabulous sequel to Sweet Dreams that EVERYONE as been waiting for (not)! It's not going to be so dark, and it's not a one-shot. Also, if you don't read the prequel you won't understand much here. **  
**I might take a loooooong time to upload chapters because I'm co-authoring a story with Ashlynisnotonfire, sorry! This is my second fanfic, so please go easy on me! Criticism is welcomed.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing here apart from the twins and Aisling :(((((**

Chapter One: The lost and found  
Dan POV  
32 year-old Dan Cahill sat down on the sofa with a sigh and stared at his wife Natalie Kabra repair a broken heel with superglue. "Natalie?" He asked hesitantly. She replied, "Mm-hm?" Her eyes were still trained on her broken stiletto, and her tongue was between her teeth.  
"Have you ever thought of having children again?"  
"Yes." Natalie replied curtly, still not looking at Dan. There was a moment of awkward silence, then Dan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to squirm away, but failed miserably.  
"Are you still angry at me? Aw, come on, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry."  
"Oh no, I'm not angry! Of course your colleague is prettier, smarter and more important than me! Of course you should cancel our dinner date so you can meet up with her!" Natalie fumed. Dan cracked a smile, and asked, "Natalie Kabra, are you jealous?"  
"NO!" She retorted. But somehow, an embarrassed smile was pulling her perfect lips up into a smile. Dan laughed, and kissed her lightly.  
"Don't worry, you're still the most important person in my life." He said, laughing.  
"Oh yes?"  
"What did you think?"  
Suddenly, a yell sounded from the corridors. "Ew! Stop smooching! Go make out somewhere else!" It was one of Dan and Natalie's thirteen year-old daughters, Ashlyn. Ashlyn harrumphed, and tugged on her blond braid, her resin-colored eyes shining mischievously. Natalie made a shooing motion with his hand. "Don't be so rude, Ash! Now go back to your room and continue Skyping your boyfriend or chat with your sister!" Ashlyn stuck out her tongue at them and ran back up to her room. Dan shook his head, smiling. Suddenly, Natalie surprised him by slamming the stiletto onto the table. "This isn't working! Ugh!" She exhaled sharply and crossed her arms. Dan sighed, and said, "Let me help." Natalie kissed his nose, and said, "I'm going out to dump the garbage."  
Dan almost fell out of his chair. "WHAT?!"  
"You heard me." She sniffed, inspecting her black-and-white alternating nails. Without a second glance she walked out of the back door. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream shattered the tranquil night. Fearing the worst, Dan ran out the door to see Natalie sprawled in the floor, her white Chanel empire-waisted dress covered with dirt. She was staring with horror at a large rubbish bag. "Nat, what's wrong?" He asked. She simply pointed at the bag with a shaking hand. Slowly and carefully, Dan walked over and opened the rubbish bag.  
He screamed too.  
In the rubbish bag was a tiny eleven year-old girl wearing a old fashioned black lace gown with fancy embroidery on the bodice. She had reddish brown hair that was slightly wavy, and her eyes were closed. Suddenly, they flickered open. Dan jumped slightly at the sight of her eyes. They were a rich shade of amber that glowed with a subtle radiance. The girl blinked fearfully at him. "Where...what..."  
"Shhh. It's ok. You're safe now." He picked her up gently, and smiled at her. Slowly, Natalie came to her sense and stood up shakily. She too smiled warmly at the girl, and said, "Give her to me." Dan slipped the girl into Natalie's arms. The girl snuggled up to Natalie and closed her eyes, seemingly exhausted. Slowly, they walked up the stairs to Ashlyn's room. There, she was texting her friend while her twin Adelyn read. When Ashlyn saw them, she instantly put down her phone and unplugged her headphones. "What up?" She asked. Then she saw the girl in Natalie's arms. "Whoa, what? Are you gonna keep her? She's not a dog, for God's sake. Maybe she got pranked or something? I mean, like, it is Halloween tonight."  
"I don't know yet. She seems...different. Maybe we can just provide a home for her until someidy comes looking for her?" Dan said.  
Ashlyn shrugged. "Whatever. I always wanted a little sis anyways." She stretched slowly and continued texting. Adelyn looked up slowly, and said in her quiet voice, "I'm glad we found her. Don't worry, Ashlyn and I will take care of her after she wakes." Natalie smiled, and hugged Adelyn. Adelyn cleared her throat, pushed her glasses up her nose, and continued reading.  
Natalie put the girl down on the bottom bunk if Ashlyn's bed, and pulled the sheets up. Personally, Dan was extremely glad Natalie had reacted to the situation this way. He wiped the sweat from his brow as she whispered, "What's your name, sweetie?" The girl's eyes opened slowly, and she opened her mouth. A moment later, she whispered back,  
"Aisling."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Guess who Aisling is! If you guess right, you shall be rewarded greatly. Also, it gets darker later in the story, especially in chapter 3, so it's up to you if you want to read on or not. Here are some questions.**  
**1. Who should be the first one to suspect Aisling's dark past? Adelyn, or Ashlyn?**  
**2. Should the story have a dark, gloomy ending, or a happy, peaceful one? (Personally, I'm not fond of sad endings.)**  
**3. Any deaths?**  
**4. Pepsi or Coke?**  
**Thanks! Reviews are love, so please, please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tendrils of death

**Helloooooooooo people, I'm back! This chapter surely gets more interesting, and I hope I get more reviews this time! Bad things start happening in C 3 but I'm not so sure what exactly happens, so please give me some ideas! Enjoy...**

Chapter two: tendrils of death  
Aisling POV  
"Aisling? Aisling?"  
Aisling woke up to the sound of someone calling her name. She opened her eyes blearily to see a gorgeous girl with amber eyes much like hers and blind hair braided over one shoulder. "Are you awake yet?" The girl asked, tipping her head to one side. Suddenly, a girl who looked exactly like the blonde walked next to her (except the other one had glasses), confusing Aisling even further.  
"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?" Aisling asked, crawling backwards.  
"I'm Ashlyn, and the nerd next to me is Adelyn, my sister. My parents found you in a rubbish bag last night. Where so you come from? And why are you wearing gloves?" Ashlyn said, flicking her plait aside.  
"I-I-I don't know. I don't remember anything. And..and I don't know why, but I don't think I should take of my gloves." Aisling muttered, staring at her gloved hands. She sat up shakily, smoothing her disheveled hair down, and fingering the gold locket at her neck. The other blonde, Adelyn, supported her gently and helped her get up, saying, "Slowly does it. You don't seem like you're fit to even be off the bed. By the way, nice necklace." Aisling touched the throbbing bruise in her forehead, and replied, "Thank you. I'm fine. Apart from my sweaty hands."  
"Just take off your gloves."  
"But..."  
"It's okay. You won't die if you do."  
Aisling nodded, and took off her gloves. Adelyn took her hand, but suddenly, dark tendrils of smoke curled around Adelyn's hand, until her hand was completely covered by the dark matter. Adelyn opened her mouth in terror, and her face contorted with pain. Horrified, Aisling tried to pull away, but failed. Suddenly, Ashlyn knocked her over, and the smoke disappeared. "What did you do to my sister?" She hissed. Aisling felt tears trickle down her face, and she sobbed, "I-I-I don't know, I d-d-didn't mean to hurt her." Ashlyn sighed, tossed her aside and ran to her sister. Adelyn's hand had turned stark white, and blood was dripping from the tips of her fingers. Adelyn grimaced, and said, "Don't blame her. She didn't mean it. I think I should be ok."  
Aisling ran to Adelyn, and threw her arms around Adelyn.  
"I'm so sorry!" She cried, feeling extremely remorseful. She knew she shouldn't have taken off her gloves! It was all her fault. She put a hand on a chair to steady herself. The chair turned black, and crumbled into ashes. Aisling jumped away, and tugged her gloves on hastily, looking at Ashlyn apologetically. Ashlyn pursed her lips, and mused, "I don't think we should tell mom or dad. Just keep your gloves on. We can just say that a shelf fell on Adelyn's hand or something."  
Aisling nodded, and sat down on the floor sadly.  
"Don't look so sad, look, I'm going to get bandages." Ashlyn said, walking into the small bathroom in the room. Adelyn smiled slightly at Aisling, but Aisling couldn't seem to smile back. She looked at the floor as if blaming it for everything that happened. Soon, Ashlyn emerged with a wad of gauze in her hand. She wrapped up Adelyn's hand promptly, and said to Aisling, "Come on. You should meet our parents."  
Aisling nodded nonchalantly, and followed the twins down the stairs. In the living room, a blond man was repairing a broken shoe while a gorgeous dark haired lady sat the sofa painting her toenails. She looked up and smiled at Aisling. "Hello, Aisling."  
Aisling opened her eye wide in shock. She actually recognized this woman, but she didn't know how, or why. She gaped at the woman like a fish, and said, "N-N-Natalie? And...is t-t-that D-D-D-Dan?"  
Natalie dropped her nail polish bottle on the floor in surprise. "Wha-what? Did the sisters tell you our names? And what happened to your hand Addie?"  
Ashlyn stepped forward hastily and improvised, "Um...yeah! We, er, told her!" She smiled convincingly. "And...Adelyn's dictionaries fell on her hand!"  
Natalie rolled the eyes and picked up the bottle of varnish that surprisingly landed neatly the right way up.  
Aisling bit her lip. Strange things kept happening since she woke up, and to be honest, she was a little scared. She fidgeted with the lace in her gown. Suddenly, Dan spoke up. "Hey Aisling, why don't you go change? Your dress..isn't quite suitable."  
Aisling nodded, a quick, bird like dip, and followed the sisters up the stairs. The moment they entered, Adelyn locked the door behind them. She the tossed a sweater and a pair of track pants, watching Aisling intently. Ashlyn, on the other hand, flopped down on her bed, plugged in her earphones, and said, "I'm going to tune out. I've had enough for one day." She then turned to Aisling. "By the way, you sure stammer a lot." Ashlyn told Aisling, popping some skittles into her mouth.  
Aisling shrugged, and took off her dress, revealing numerous bruises and cuts. She looked up to see the much taller Adelyn staring at her in disbelief. "Wow. What happened to you?" Said Adelyn, the corner of her eye twitching. Aisling shrugged her tiny shoulders and put on the clothes which were much too baggy for her, and curled up onto makeshift bed on the floor. A moment later, she was asleep.  
During midnight, Aisling was awakened by noises from the bathroom. Stealthily, she crept to the bathroom to hear Ashlyn and Adelyn engaged in a rapid discussion.  
"She's so weird. I know, she's a nice girl, but strange things keep happening."  
"Ash, don't be silly. It's just a weird coincidence."  
"Look at your hand! How can you explain that?"  
"Shhh! I don't know, just...keep silent until we find out more."  
"How will we find out more?"  
"It's obvious. We ask Aisling tomorrow."  
"She doesn't remember a thing from her past."  
"Then we help her remember."  
"Hm."  
The doorknob rattled, and Aisling jumped back onto her 'bed', pretending to be asleep. The sisters tiptoed slowly back to their beds, but Ashlyn stopped next to Aisling and looked at her for a while. Aisling breathed in with deliberate slowness and turned away so her back was facing Ashlyn. Ashlyn sighed, and went back to her bed.  
Later that night, Aisling woke up again and started wondering while staring at the ceiling. _Is all of this my fault? How can I explain what I did when I touched Adelyn? Where do I come from? _Aisling sighed heavily, and closed her eyes, with one single thought running around her head.  
_Who am I?_

**Phew! I'm done with chapter two! Did you guys watch Les Miserables? Its awesome, and I cried a lot. If you watched it, you'll know why I wanted to type '24601' after the last line LOL. Here are the usual questions:**  
**-Should I add romance?**  
**-Should Hamilton and Sinead be together in this story?**  
**-Should Ashlyn hate Aisling?**  
**Thanks a bunch! Reviews are love ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The dawning of dark things

**Wow guys, I didn't know that this sucky fanfic would get nine, er, ten reviews! Omg thanks guys. I'm in a strangely good mood today, so extra long chapter for you~~~~~~~ Ok, back to the story. Wait! Special thanks to The Gone Angel, who is actually co-authoring this story with me. Unfortunately I'm running dry, if you get what I mean. Thanks Angel ;) I gave the name Ryan to Ashlyn's boyfriend only upon your request, so...THANK ME! BWAHAHAHAHA!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues. If I did, Amy would be pregnant with Ian's baby.**

Chapter 3: The dawning of dark things

Ashlyn POV  
"Um...Ashlyn?"  
Ashyn turned to see Aisling looking at her uncertainly. Ashlyn rolled her eyes, and sighed, "What?"  
Aisling bit her lip. "Do I just spend the rest of my days here doing nothing? Is there something for me to do?" She blinked her large amber eyes at Ashlyn, the perfect picture of innocence.  
Ashlyn shrugged and pointed to the door. "Dunno. Go ask Mom or Dad."  
Aisling looked at Ashlyn innocently. "Can you come with me? I feel...awkward."  
Ashlyn spun around on her swivel chair and said, "No. I'm busy. I'm going out with a friend later. Go ask Adelyn."  
Aisling nodded, and said, "Okay." She trudged downstairs, her mane of auburn hair obscuring her face. Ashlyn stretched, and looked down at her phone as she received a text from her boyfriend Ryan.  
Hey Ash. What's up? Miss ya...  
Ashlyn smiled, running her hands through her tousled blond hair, then replied,  
Nothing much. Wanna meet up?  
A moment later the phone vibrated.  
K. McDonalds or Burger King?  
Ashlyn rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend was thinking so last year. She replied,  
Duh. Burger King. C u there.  
She smiled and walked over to her closet, contemplating every possible outfit. She wanted to look the best she could for Ryan. In the end, she chose a mint green sweater, a lacy skirt and beige kitten heels. She twisted her hair up into an elegant French twist and made her way downstairs, humming 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. "Ashlyn!" Called Dan. "Where are you going?"  
Ashlyn sauntered towards the door, opened it, and smirked, "Nowhere." The door slammed shut.  
When Ashlyn arrived, Ryan was already there. His eyes bulged when he saw her. "Hey gorgeous." He smiled, his blue eyes shining. She sat down and twirled the loose strands of hair around her finger flirtatiously. Ryan shook his head several times as if to clear it and said, "Stop zapping me with your impossible beauty!"  
Ashlyn laughed, the flirty demeanor gone. It was so easy to be herself around Ryan. Especially around Ryan. "Zapping you? With lightning bolts?" She said, smiling maniacally.  
"Yeah. Lightning bolts of beauty. You're beautiful, you know that?" He said. Ashlyn laughed, and said, "Liar. By the way, I bought the tickets for Sunday already. Be there or else..." She mimed strangling him, and he faked an expression of horror.  
"Oh no! Don't kill me! I'll be there!" He said, grinning. He brought out a small box and pushed it towards Ashlyn. "For you." Ashlyn looked at Ryan, dumbstruck. She opened the box to see a heart-shaped topaz pendant hanging from a delicate gold chain. He clasped the necklace around her neck, and said, "There. It matches your eyes."  
Ashlyn blushed a delicate shade of pink and they leant forward simultaneously. The moment before their lips touched, someone cleared their throat. Ashlyn and Ryan broke apart awkwardly. Ashlyn looked up to see a tall lady with fiery hair drawn up into a bun. "Mom!" Cried Ryan, horror-struck.  
Ashlyn nodded respectfully to the lady. "Hello Aunt Sinead."  
Sinead smiled at her warmly. "Hi Ashlyn." She then directed her gaze at Ryan. "Did you know, today _somebody _happened to promise me they would finish all their homework today, and they also happened to tell me they would buy the groceries for me. Guess who that was?"  
Ryan turned red, and he said to Ashlyn, "Sorry. Gotta go." Ashlyn shook her head, smiling, and motioned for him to follow his mother.  
Sinead looked at Ashlyn, and said, "Thank you. I'm sure you keep Ryan in place, eh?"  
Ashlyn snorted. Ryan was one of the smartest people in her class, and one of his nicknames was 'goody two-shoes'. Ashlyn replied, "Actually, he keeps me in place."  
Sinead narrowed her eyes, smiling. "Really? I don't believe you. Bye!" She said, doing the 'toodles' wave. Ryan rolled his eyes, and followed Sinead out of the restaurant, muttering, "Date-crasher." The moment he left, Ashlyn slumped back onto her chair. Just when she needed him most, he had to leave. She ordered a Pepsi and sipped at it moodily. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream rang out. "Fire! Fire!" Instantly people started screaming and running out of the restaurant. It was a total catastrophe, and Ashlyn was pushed all the way back. She coughed, and tried to push her way past the horde of people, but failed. She heard the sound of shattering glass, and instantly turned away, covering her face with her hands. The smoke was stinging her eyes, and the noisy shrilling of the fire alarm was deafening her. She coughed again, and fell right onto the pile of splintered glass, twisting her ankle. She screamed in pain as she felt coldness cutting into her flesh and twisting it like a deranged serial killer. She could feel something warm trickling down her face, her arms, her body. All of a sudden, the glass doors slammed shut and locked themselves, and the lights flickered off, leaving Ashlyn in darkness. Blinded by the acrid smoke, she crawled towards the door and pounded at it, croaking, "Help..."  
No answer. No fireman running to open the doors. No medical attendant rushing to attend to her.  
She was alone. Alone in the dark.  
_Am I going to die here? _She thought. Ashlyn curled up into a ball, choking and struggling to breathe. Ignoring the pain all over her body, she picked up her phone and made a recording. She croaked, "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. Adelyn, take care of them for me. Aisling, I'm sorry too. I hope you can be everything I failed to be. I love you guys." She stopped the recording as the phone's battery flickered and died out. Slowly Ashlyn's vision began to dim as her lungs burned, and then she blacked out.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA! I am done! Sorry for the short chapter, there was no better way to end it! BTW I lied, I said I would write a long chapter in the A/N, sorry! Thanks for reading; I almost thought you guys gave up on me. Remember, Chapter 5 and 6 aren't written by me, they're written by the Gone Angel, but if you have any questions you can PM either me or her. Yeah, I'm in love with PM'ing. Now the questions:**  
**1. Do you like Ryan's character?**  
**2. Guess who Ryan's parents are!**  
**3. Do you like Ashlyn better or Adelyn?**  
**Thanks! Reviews are love :)**


End file.
